


Coffee for One (Fall in Love With Me)

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Fingerfucking, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merdred, Merdred AU, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, musical Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred's crush is probably obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for One (Fall in Love With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a coffee shop AU, but veered off? If anyone wants the full list I made for Mordred's set at the cafe, just ask.

Mordred's crush is probably obvious. The way he wants to look extra nice in the morning to get his coffee, how he blushes when he catches sight of him, and stutters when he was complimented. Mordred's crush is obvious.

But not as obvious as Merlin.

Merlin will give this sly smile when he sees Mordred walk in, and will always take his order, which he already knows. By now, Mordred hardly has to say a word. Thankfully, since he'll probably end up making a fool out of himself. He'll pay and blush and feel eyes on his ass as he leaves.

Sometimes he'll stay, read a book or bring his laptop. Whenever he does though, there's his Aunt Morgause - not his real aunt, but he considers her family - popping up on a chat window, telling him to go for it, that he needs a boyfriend or just a good piece of ass. Morgause is kind of  _really_  blunt, especially since he's a bit introverted. Only a bit, though. He gets out, he truly does.

And then he'll look up and see Merlin, amazing cheekbones and adorable ears, and he'll have to leave before he shouts that he wants to make out with him. It's been happening for months, and they have become close, being able to share a few words - more like Merlin tells a bunch of stories and memories, and Mordred stutters through one of his own with permanent color on his cheeks - but it's nice, he loves it, although it's nerve-wracking. Mordred's never been the best at telling someone he likes them.

But now, he's safely back home and Morgana's come over to listen to him pour his heart out. He's laying on his stomach in bed, all splayed out after giving up on trying to find an outfit. Morgana's on her side next to him, running a hand through his curls soothingly.

"Don't get too worked up about it, just ask him out already. He obviously likes you, and wants you, just... Oh, invite him to one of your gigs."

"Invite him to hear me sing? Morgana,  _have you gone mad_?" Mordred presses his cheek more into his mattress, groaning unhappily.

"I've always been mad, you know that. But really, you have one in a few days.  _Invite him_. You never know what could happen," She leans in and presses a kiss to his head, then gets up, going to look through his clothes, "You should wear the blue shirt, and suspenders. The white ones,"

Mordred turns to look at her.

"And the gray trousers... Or maybe the green shirt with the black trousers. Or! Or, the tan trousers. Yeah, those ones look good on you. You'll be perfect. He won't be able to get enough of you." Morgana rambles on, going to rifle through his closet.

"Are you trying to make me look like I'm from the sixties?" He smiles fondly at her, sitting up.

"You look adorable when I dress you." She tells him, laying out a few things at the foot of the bed.

"And I don't when I dress myself?"

"I'm just saying, sweatpants when home, jeans at the library, and something that makes your ass look good when you go see Merlin."

"Morgana!"

\--

He wears sweatpants into the coffee shop the next day.

He's just rolled out of bed and is supposed to go running with Morgause in ten minutes. He's hungry and gets all jittery when he sees Merlin, making his stomach uncomfortable. Anxiety is not a great thing first thing in the morning, or at all. But especially in the morning, since he's not eaten and is a tad cold. It just makes him shake more.

Merlin smiles brightly at him, "Aw, you look so tired. The usual?"

"And two muffins, please." He says, smiling softly back.

Merlin starts to make his order and goes out of sight for a few moments, giving Mordred time to breathe, to collect himself from the buzzing feeling he gets whenever Merlin smiles.

"Blueberry, chocolate chip, cinnamon, or whatever the mystery thing is that Gwen made?" Merlin asks, opening the baked goods case. He gives a loud whisper, "I don't suggest Gwen's."

"Oi! My baking is amazing." Guinevere slaps him over the head with an oven mitt. Merlin grins at her, then up at Mordred.

"U-Um," Mordred's starting to smile as well. He talks to Gwen sometimes, and she's very nice. And he knows Merlin's joking about her baking, because it is actually really good, "One of Gwen's and a blueberry."

"Oh, I see. Favoring the enemy." Merlin smirks, grabbing both of them and putting them in a bag. He sets the bag down and gets his coffee, handing it over so their fingers brush.

Mordred's cheeks heat up and he pays quickly, tells him to keep the change and gets out of there. Only when he's outside he realizes that Merlin's written on his cup - like he always does - and can't hold back a smile.

_You look adorable when you're tired xx  
-Merlin_

He looks through the window and watches Merlin wave at him. He smiles for him, nice and big, then bites his lip and goes to meet Morgause.

She notices the writing on his coffee cup.  _Of course she does_.

He spends the next hour jogging and explaining that they're not dating.

\--

Mordred goes back into the shop later that day. He thinks maybe if he sits and gets comfortable, that it'll be easier to ask Merlin to go to his show when he leaves. He walks in and waits in the line of two other people. He can see Merlin in the back, baking something with Gwen. He's got flour streaked across one of his cheekbones and it's making Mordred's heart flutter fondly.

He orders hot chocolate then sets his laptop up on a corner table and browses through his blog, thinks of what songs he's going to do for his set. He thinks about Merlin being there, sitting at a table close to the stage with a drink in his hand. He wants that. He wants to see Merlin smile there.

There's a mug set down next to him, marshmallows put in to make the shape of a smiley face, "Afternoon, cutie. You usually don't come in twice a day, what a treat for me."

Mordred blushes and looks up at Merlin, making an effort to flirt back, "I-I just couldn't stay away."

Merlin grins, touching his shoulder, "I hope you make it a habit."

Mordred bites his lip, leaning into him slightly. Merlin still has a bit of flour on his cheek and it makes him smile, "You-You have um... On your cheek." He goes to lift his hand to wipe it away but decides against it.

"Really? I thought I got it all... You can get it for me, yeah? I don't want to be the idiot wearing flour around the shop." Merlin leans down, smiling at him.

"I like it," He replies softly, setting his hand on Merlin's face. He can't stop thinking about how if he were just to lean up, just a little, Merlin's lips right there... He blushes darker when Merlin's eyes light up, and gently smooths away the flour with his thumb, "There."

Merlin doesn't move yet. He takes Mordred in this close, looking over his eyes and his lips, "Maybe I should be messy more often. You'd be there to clean me up?" He gives a mischievous smile and it makes Mordred short of breath.

Merlin's name is called from behind the counter, Gwen probably needing him to get back to work. He touches Mordred's face before he walks away, leaving Mordred to blush and shamelessly watch his ass.

A half hour later and he's only drank half of his hot chocolate, which has cooled quite a bit. He's decided on a few songs to perform and has been working up the courage to ask Merlin to be there when he does. He coaches himself through it.

_You can do this, Mordred. Just ask him if he wants to go. He'll probably want to go... But maybe he doesn't like mellow late night cafes that have poetry slams every Tuesday, and music every Friday. What if in all actuality he's just screwing around and doesn't actually like me? What if Merlin's just having a laugh at my expense?_

Mordred packs up his laptop and shrugs on his coat, realizing he'll know in a few seconds anyway. He slings his bag over his shoulder and moves to the counter where Merlin's wiping up a small mess.

"M-Merlin." He starts shakily, internally screaming at himself to not sound like he's going through puberty again.

Merlin smiles, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Um, no. M-Maybe? I was wondering if uh... If you'd want to--See, there's this thing that I do and I just... Like, by some chance if--" He's trying to talk with his hands, trying to convey what he wants to say while words fail him miserably.

Merlin lays his hands over Mordred's, down on the counter, "Mordred."

"If you wanted to come see me sing at this little place round the block, like eight-thirty tomorrow evening?" He says softly, without blip, like Merlin's hands on his are just that calming.

Merlin smiles warmly, "Why don't you write down the address and I'll be there?"

Mordred nods absently, like he's not entirely sure this is happening. Did Merlin just say he'd be there? He gets a pen placed in his hand and there's a pad of paper on the counter, and he writes down the cafe's address, then the time, and pushes it back across the counter to Merlin.

"You're a nervous one, aren't you?" Merlin asks softly with a fond smile, reading over the paper. He looks back up at Mordred, "I'll see you then, yeah? Or in the morning when you come in?"

"Yeah, yes. Mhmm... You're really gonna be there?"

"It's a date from an adorable bloke, how could I say no?"

"A-A date?"

Merlin smirks when he blushes.

\--

"He said yes!" Morgana squeals when he tells her about what happened.

"Y-Yeah, I can hardly believe it. He's actually going to be there. Morgana, he's going to be there!" He's shaking excitedly, completely thrilled. He wants to make sure everything's perfect. He goes to his guitar immediately, making sure it's tuned. He just really needs something to do with his hands, "I want everything to run smoothly."

"And it will," Morgana tells him, already texting Morgause, "He already said yes. He thinks you're adorable. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything," Mordred says automatically, then grimaces at himself, putting down his guitar, "Sorry. I'm just gonna..."

He gets up and goes over to his bed, flopping onto it. Morgana pats his head, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it. Do you want us to come for support?"

"God, no. If I know you and Morgause as well as I think I do, you'll be taking pictures of us and whistling."

"Ooh, you're gonna be close enough for there to be pictures taken? Something worthy of a photo? Mordred, how  _scandalous_."

Mordred slaps a hand to his forehead, "If by the off chance I do end up snogging him, are you going to press me for details?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't press until it hurt."

"...True. But you're still not gonna be there."

Morgana huffs unhappily.

\--

He's more prepared when he walks in the coffee shop in the morning, feeling fresh and happy, ready for tonight. There's a long line but he waits, thinks of something new to get while he's there. Trying something new is fun.

When he gets to the front of the line, Merlin can tell he's very optimistic about today, "God, you look cute today."

Mordred grins and pulls his beanie a little more over one of his ears, "You, too. As always."

Merlin smiles broadly, "And confident today! How lovely. What can I get you, Mordred? I can totally be on the menu."

Mordred chuckles and blushes, ducking his head and shuffling his feet, "So forward," He looks back up to him, "I'll take something with green tea in it, the rest is up to you."

"Putting yourself in my hands. Fuck, it must be Christmas." Merlin says excitedly, hurrying off to make whatever he's chosen for Mordred.

He leans against the counter and waits, seeing glances of Merlin in the back, gracefully avoiding bumping into Gwen as he comes out with fresh baked goods. He sighs at the smell of them, all warm and probably delicious, "The whole shop is going to smell amazing, Gwen."

She smiles at him, "Well, thank you. Would you like one? Your favorite's in here."

"Sure," He nods, smiling when it's placed in his hand. She's watching him expectantly so he takes a bite, flavors filling his mouth. He chews thoughtfully, making a content sound. "Banana, honey and almonds?" He asks after he's swallowed, and she nods enthusiastically, "Fantastic, Guinevere. Perfect right out of the oven."

She looks delighted, "Thank you... So, Merlin tells me you asked him on a date. I don't know if he's making it up or not."

"I'm not making it up!" Merlin yells from the back.

Mordred nods, "I-I did ask him out, to this place. And he said yes... So, we're going out tonight." He smiles, liking the way it sounds.

"Yes, and we're going to have a grand time!" Merlin comes back to the counter, twirling around and grinning, "Music and drinks and... Whatever else the night gives us." He hands the cup to Mordred, grin molding into a smirk, playing it up more because they have an audience of one.

Mordred blushes furiously, biting his lip to keep down a smile. Gwen rolls her eyes with a smile, starting to walk away, "Okay, I just wanted to know if it was true, didn't need all that extra."

Mordred chuckles softly and pays for his muffin and drink, which he's suspecting is some kind of concoction not on the menu. It's looks good, though.

"I'll still be seeing you, then?" Merlin asks him, leaning across the counter to be closer to him.

"Of course. I have a table reserved for you." Mordred informs shyly.

Gwen leans her head against the wall a few feet away, "He reserved him a table.  _That's so cute_."

Merlin and Mordred share a laugh, then Mordred leaves, reading the writing on the transparent cup as he walks down the street.

_I can't wait to see what that voice of yours will do to me_   
_-Merlin_

Mordred sips his drink and hums the rest of the way home.

\--

He eats something to get him by, then gets dressed in the clothes Morgana picked out for him. Blue shirt, white suspenders, and the black trousers. He puts on his Oxfords as well, then marvels at how he looks as if he's gone back in time. He pulls on his black peacoat, buttons it up, grabs his guitar case, and heads out.

It's a quiet little place, the cafe, warmly lit and cozy. Padded chairs and couches, a small stage already set up with some water bottles for him, and the keyboard they keep. He starts to set up, taking in the smell of various coffees, teas, and mixed drinks. And somehow it always smells of lavender and vanilla, just a bit. Mordred can never find the source of it. But it's relaxing as hell, so he doesn't care.

Halfway through setting up, there's a hand on his shoulder, "Mordred?" It brings a smile to his lips and he turns, Merlin standing there with a smile of his own, "It is you. You look fantastic."

"Thank you, so do you," Mordred touches his red scarf, adjusting it slightly, "I've never seen you wear that before."

"Can't at work. But I like to wear it out, like now. This is a nice place, Mordred, I'm impressed." Merlin shamelessly looks him over again, "What are you going to sing?"

"A few things," Mordred tells him, hopping down from the stage and bringing Merlin over to his table, "All you have to do is sit, order a drink and enjoy yourself."

"Well, I'm going to get to stare at you, I'm already enjoying myself," Mordred pulls out his chair for him, "Oh, thank you." He sits and touches Mordred's thigh, slides up slowly, "I know you'll be great."

Mordred swallows thickly, "T-Thank you."

He gets back up on the stage, sits on the stool and pulls his guitar into his lap. Most of the people here already know him, and the lights come down on him in gentle, soothing colors. He brings the mic a bit closer and smiles, "Evening everyone. I hope you're all doing well tonight."

He receives smiles and murmurs of them wishing him the same. Merlin's gotten comfortable, looking up at him, one of the waitresses asking him if he wants a drink. He says his order and barely looks away from Mordred.

Mordred starts to play softly, keeping his eyes down, a happy jittery feeling in his stomach. Merlin is here, watching him, calling all this a date. He'd love to be a little closer, but he can save that for later.

[[music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AiSrCPvpco)]

He keeps his voice low and calm, lets his heartbeat even out as he goes with the flow. He gets compliments on how he stays close to the atmosphere of the cafe, letting it just be a place to relax.

Merlin sips his drink and watches Mordred intently, loving the way his voice carries and how it sounds. He follows Mordred's fingers as they move, looks at how the lights above him mark out his cheekbones, perfect slants, and how plump his lips look as he sings softly. He'll lick over them every once and a while between lines of the song and it makes Merlin want to drag him off stage to somewhere private.

There's a small round of applause when he finishes the song and it makes him smile at how Mordred looks so bashful. He takes a drink from his water bottle and looks to Merlin, smiling hopefully. Merlin nods and raises his glass with a grin, mouthing the word 'beautiful'. A blush comes over Mordred cheeks, and Merlin whistles at him.

He likes when Mordred's little chuckle rings out through the mic.

Mordred sings a few more songs, getting more confident as he goes. Merlin loves how he blossoms from timid to carefree. Mordred only has one song left, and by the time he's there, he's looking at Merlin, who looks like he wants to be closer to the stage. Preferably in Mordred's lap if Mordred is reading his expressions right.

[[music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHlsbvzE-cU)]

He gives this one his all, sporting I small smirk of his own, "...Oh, I just wanna hold you. Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out. We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow," He licks over his own and Merlin sits up straighter, swallowing thickly.

He starts to give the lyrics a little louder, and he really loves it, watching Merlin react to him. By the time he's nearing the end, Merlin's mouth is hanging open slightly and he's grinning at him, quieting down his guitar and almost whispering into the mic.  


" My my, my my-y... Oh, give me love. My my, my my, give me love. Oh, give me love like never before. My my, my my-y, give me love... Oh, I want your love. Give a little time to me, baby please." He finishes, diverting away from the song a bit, and there's a louder round of applause, even a few whistles. Merlin is beaming at him.

"Thank you." Mordred mumbles with a chuckle, then sets his guitar back in its case. He steps down from the stage and grabs his water bottle, walking over to Merlin's table and bending down to be closer, "What did you think?"

"I think you've been holding out on me. That... That was amazing." Merlin angles his head up to look at him, wrapping a hand around one of his suspenders, "Not nervous anymore, are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine once I get into a setting I like." Mordred smiles, wanting to dip down and kiss him.

"I think you'd like my flat." Merlin pulls him closer, wetting his lips. Mordred thinks this may be it, the moment when he finally gets his kiss.

"Mordred," A voice comes from behind him and he sighs, standing up straight again. The cafe's owner is smiling at him, "That was fantastic. Really got some positive feedback." He puts an arm around Mordred's shoulder and starts to lead him away, probably to talk about scheduling more appearances and to pay him the rest of what he did tonight.

He looks over his shoulder to see Merlin crossing his legs, asking for another drink. He smiles when Merlin smiles at him, knowing he's going to wait for him.

Mordred has a drink with the owner and gets paid, putting down two more gigs for him. He excuses himself after, saying thank you and that he always loves it here, then heads back out to collect his things so they can take 'whatever the night gives them', to quote Merlin.

He packs up his guitar and takes his coat, hanging it off the back of the chair across from Merlin, "Do you wanna stay, or...?"

Merlin stands and takes out his wallet, laying a few bills on the table, "Let me just put my jacket on."

Mordred chuckles and does the same with his own, buttoning it up and grabbing his case. Merlin grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Mordred can feel his cheeks reddening and can't help in rubbing his thumb against Merlin's.

It's cold when they step outside but they stay close together. Mordred's starting to buzz with nervous energy, and maybe the alcohol he had with the cafe's owner is helping that out. He feels giggly.

He's guessing Merlin's flat isn't too far from here if he walked, and gazes at him as they go, watching street lamps light up his face, cars and lighted windows of different shops. The tips of his ears start to get red from the cold and Mordred can't help but 'aww' at that.

Merlin looks at him, a confused smile, "What?"

"Your ears," He stops them and takes his hand away from Merlin's, reaching into his coat pocket.

"What about 'em? I mean, I know they're not  _normal_  ears, but--" Merlin gets cut off when Mordred pulls out his dark magenta beanie with the big pompom on top and goes to put it on him, "Oh."

"I-I just thought... I don't know how far your place is, so." Mordred adjusts it on his head, making sure his ears are covered. His fingertips glide against Merlin's neck, raising goosebumps. He bites his lip and smiles, finding himself in Merlin's personal space, "That's alright, yeah?"

Merlin gives him a big smile, then takes his face in his hands and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Mordred doesn't even have time to close his eyes before Merlin's pulling away and grabbing his hand again, tugging him in the direction of his apartment.

\--

It's a nice little flat that Merlin has. Plush carpet under Mordred's socked feet and warm lighting. He takes a look around while Merlin's tinkering in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat, drink? There's loads of leftovers in here, and I have coffee, tea, juice, wine. Anything sound appealing?" Merlin calls while Mordred's a room away, looking at pictures of Merlin with friends and family.

"Just the sound of your voice." Mordred calls back with a smile. Merlin pops his head around the corner.

"Come on now, be serious." But he's smiling too so it defeats the purpose. Mordred follows him back into the kitchen, where they pick out their own meals with a lot of hands brushing hands when passing things and two wine glasses being taken out of the cupboard.

They settle in on the couch to eat, sharing a blanket after and watching a movie while they sip at their drinks.

"You know, I was wondering if I'd ever get to see you like this." Merlin says, looking over at where Mordred's a little tipsy and comfortable, having undone two of the top buttons to his dress shirt.

"'This' meaning a little drunk and on your couch?" Mordred smiles, leaning closer to him. He likes the heat he's giving off, and he wants to be confident, slide his hand to find Merlin's under the blanket. He's just not there yet, though.

Merlin chuckles, "That, or at all. I was beginning to think there wasn't an attraction between us or something. That I just embarrassed you with all the hitting on you. But then you asked me to come see you play, which you did brilliantly, and didn't push me away when I kissed you."

"It was a quick kiss, I didn't even know it was coming," Mordred admits, taking another sip of his wine, "Your lips tasted like apples, though."

Merlin smiles at him, "You'd let me do it again?"

"Only if you don't pull away so fast." Mordred chuckles softly, watching Merlin set down his glass. He does the same, turning to face him.

Merlin looks him over with a grin, "You're serious about your kisses, aren't you?" Mordred blushes, thinking he's too forward in wanting a proper kiss. Merlin holds back a chuckle, hands finding Mordred's under the blanket, "Maybe... You should kiss me," He pulls him closer, letting him walk on his knees, "You were so confident tonight on stage.  _Dominating_ , I'd say. And now here we are. Come on, Mordred,"

Mordred bites his lip when he realizes Merlin's legs are spread under the blanket and he's between them. Merlin smirks, "Kiss me."

He starts to lean in, watching the small arch up Merlin gives as encouragement. He presses their lips together, bringing his hands from Merlin's to hold his face, rub his thumbs across his cheeks. Merlin smiles against his lips and his arms find their way around Mordred's waist, resting low at the waistband of his trousers. He can feel the heat of his hands through his clothes and it makes him sigh, press closer.

Merlin opens his mouth, letting his tongue sneak out and touch Mordred's lip. Mordred should be a bit embarrassed by the sound he makes, but Merlin doesn't seem to care, too happy that he's opening his mouth for him, letting him slip his tongue in and taste him.

Mordred kisses him hungrily, his own tongue starting to challenge Merlin's, fighting for dominance. Merlin runs his hands up Mordred's back, large palms hot against him, then back down again. They end up resting on Mordred's hips, groping through the fabric, and Mordred moans quietly.

Merlin chuckles softly, breaking the kiss to press his lips along Mordred's neck, "Oh, what a lovely sound." He whispers against Mordred's ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth after, "I'm working you up, aren't I?"  


Mordred bites his lip, breathing a bit heavily. He runs his hands down Merlin's chest, tilting his head for him, giving him more access. Merlin suckles at his neck, making a small growling sound in the back of his throat when Mordred's fingertips touch his sides where his shirt has ridden up. Mordred hopes he leaves marks where his teeth sink in.  


"Merlin, please." He whispers, gliding his fingers up under Merlin's shirt, touching delicately along his skin. Merlin bites down and a groan slips from Mordred's lips, a bit louder than he'd like. Merlin hums in return, gently licking at the spot after he lets go. It drives Mordred crazy in the best way. He shivers from it, wanting more.  


He moves his hands to Merlin's hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Merlin brings him closer, surprised at the sudden movement and their hips slot together, rubbing and making Mordred gasp, "Oh, my God. _Merlin_."  


Merlin tests a roll of the hips, seeing if it's what Mordred wants, and it gets Mordred rocking back into him, nibbling at his bottom lip. Merlin groans quietly and his hands slip to Mordred's ass, pulling him even closer, to feel all of him.

He's getting Merlin's hair so messy, he knows it, and just tugs at it more. He may or may not squeak when Merlin squeezes his hands and rubs them together again. They're both hard within the confines of their trousers but Mordred doesn't want to sound like a whore in saying 'let's take everything off'. It's just been so long that he's been wanting this, after so many dreams and fantasies.

Merlin pulls his hands up and starts to undo more of the buttons on Mordred's shirt, feeling along his collarbones and sliding his suspenders from his shoulders. They're both breathing heavy when Mordred pulls away from their kiss, hands flying to get Merlin's shirt off of him and onto the floor.

Once it's away, Mordred's touching him all over, dipping his head down to suckle at Merlin's neck and collarbones. Merlin lays his head back on the couch, his hand going to those fantastic curls, "Mordred... Ah,  _yes_. Right there,"

Mordred bites down in the junction where shoulder meets neck and Merlin bucks his hips, sucking in a harsh breath, " _Oh, God_."

"Ooh, it's sensitive there," Mordred smirks playfully, using the tip of his tongue to trace over it. Merlin  _shivers_  under him. "Very sensitive."

"Shut up," Merlin chuckles, wrapping his legs around him, his arms too. He tries to get his breathing back to normal. Mordred cuddles close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, "Fuck, you're so adorable."

"I'm an adorable fuck?" Mordred grins.

"I haven't got there. I'd like to find out." Merlin smirks, hand going down to grope Mordred's ass again.

"Mm, please do find out." Mordred mumbles against his neck, feeling Merlin kiss the side of his head.

"Then, come here, love." Merlin gets him to sit up, then kisses him again while his hands go to undo his trousers. Mordred shakes with anticipation while he kisses him  back, groaning at the brush of Merlin's fingers so close to him.

He's startled into pulling away when there's a loud banging at the door and Merlin almost ignores it. But he sees Mordred's face and moves up to touch it, placing a small kiss on his lips, "S'alright."

He gets up and walks over, pulling open the door. He then leans against it, the man who had been knocking starting to talk nonstop, complaining about something. Mordred gets up slowly and redoes his trousers, feeling embarrassed. It's like he forgot anyone else existed. Hell, the neighbor is probably complaining about Mordred moaning too loud.

He needs another drink.

"I had a fight with Gwaine, and Guinevere took his side!" A blond storms in, "How utterly ridiculous is that, Merl--" He steps into the living room, stopping in his tracks once he notices Mordred, "Oh."

"I told you it wasn't a good time, Arthur." Merlin comes in as well, smiling apologetically to Mordred, who's standing awkwardly with his hands in front of his crotch.

"I... Didn't know you had someone over," Arthur averts his eyes, "I uh, I should probably go. Let you get back to whatever you were doing."

Arthur keeps his head down while he leaves, and Mordred's face is red in embarrassment. Merlin comes back over to him, hearing the door shut quietly, "I'm sorry. Sometimes he just doesn't get the hint. He's a bit thick."

Mordred laughs anxiously, his head falling onto Merlin's shoulder, "God, that was embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, love. Maybe... We could go out again? Do this another time? When it doesn't have a prat like Arthur to interrupt?"

Mordred smiles, "I-I would like that, yeah."

"Good. G-Great, yeah." Merlin rubs his thumb against his cheek when Mordred stands straight again, "You look a little red faced and tipsy anyway, you should probably get home... Unless you want to stay here?"

"I should be home. I'm not pretty in the morning." Mordred grins, sneaking a light kiss.

Merlin chuckles, "I'm sure you're pretty all the time, darling thing like you," He smooths out some of Mordred's curls affectionately, "I'll phone for a cab, alright?"

"Thank you, Merlin." Mordred watches him go into the other room and then he starts to right himself, buttoning his shirt back up and fixing his suspenders. He readjusts himself in his trousers, trying to make himself look not wildly aroused before he has to leave. He gets his shoes and coat back on, bundling himself up for the weather.

Merlin smiles at him, having put his shirt back on, and fixes the collar of his jacket, "I'll see you, yeah?"

"Of course." Mordred fixes a piece of messy hair, then blushes at the absolutely adorable look Merlin's giving him.

After another kiss, Merlin tells him to be safe and have a good night, then pulls him closer and whispers to have a good wank to the thought of him. Mordred's face goes completely red, but that's exactly what he does when he gets home.

\--

Mordred's feeling a bit hungover, but it's all fine when he goes into the coffee shop and sees Merlin grinning at him, wearing a short neckerchief and Mordred's hat from the night before.

"You left this at my flat." Merlin tells him, taking it off to hand it over. Mordred smiles, putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you. If you need it again, just ask."

Merlin nods, "Okay, what can I get you, love?"

"The usual... And.. And another date. You could come over, we could watch a movie, have dinner... S-Share the same blanket again. Or we could go out, do whatever you like?" Mordred smiles hopefully, wanting to spend as much time as he can with him. He honestly doesn't understand why he didn't puck up the courage to ask Merlin out all that time ago.

"I would love that. Getting cozy with you is fast becoming one of my favorite things." Merlin touches his hand before he goes off to make his order.

Mordred smiles broadly to himself.

When he looks at the writing on the cup, he bites his lip to stifle a chuckle.

_You left marks on my neck. I like them._   
_-Merlin_

\--

Mordred accepts Morgana's video call, and tells her that everything's fine. Perfect, really. He has another date with Merlin coming up and the first one went amazingly well. Mordred leaves out that they necked like teenagers and rubbed against each other. Morgana's happy that he's finally taking action to get what he wants instead of just laying around fancying him and not doing anything about it.

Then she starts to ramble about what he should wear on the next date and babbles about first kisses, so Mordred ends the call with a  _very mature_  "He likes when I wear sweatpants and we already kissed but I'm not going to tell you about it!"

He wears an old v-neck and slips on some sweatpants, then makes sure he doesn't look too bad before beginning to cook. He makes something simple, a classic chicken barley soup, since it always gets good reviews from whoever tries it. He makes potatoes roasted with garlic cloves as a side dish, and while it's all coming together he brings blankets and pillows from his bed to the couch, and lays out some movies for Merlin to pick.

Merlin has fantastic timing, since the meal is done exactly when he knocks on the door. Mordred jogs and opens it, smiling when he sees that Merlin's in what seems like his pajamas, and shaking a bit from the cold. He pulls him in immediately.

"Great minds think alike," He chuckles as Merlin takes off his coat, "Very adorable pajamas."

"I wanted to be comfortable with you. I think it works," He turns and takes Mordred at the hips, bringing him in close and kissing his nose, "It certainly looks good on you... Walk away so I can stare at your ass." Mordred chuckles, taking Merlin's hand and bringing him into the kitchen, "Oh, yes. Beautiful."

"Oh, hush." Mordred pulls out his seat for him then brings their plates over, "What would you like to drink?"

"That's usually my line," Merlin chuckles, "Whatever you have." Mordred gets them both some water then sits down with him at the table. Merlin looks up at him and inhales deeply, "You do realize this smells like the best thing in the entire world, right?"

Mordred smiles, fumbling with his spoon, "W-Well, I just wanted to make you something nice. I feel I'm a pretty fair chef."

"If you cook anything like you kiss, I know it's going to be amazingly addicting." Merlin smirks and him and it causes a blush to rise up on his cheeks, "Adorable."

They end up eating and Merlin over exaggerating how good the meal tastes by groaning loudly and probably startling the neighbors. Mordred can't keep back laughs. They talk of what they want to do in life and all their odd little quirks. They talk about dreams and music and how Merlin wants Mordred to sing for him again. It comes out that Merlin can play the piano, and Mordred can't keep back a comment about how big and capable his hands are. He blushes a deep red after and Merlin just looks at him smugly, saying he'll remember that.

When they finish eating, Mordred puts the plates in the sink to soak and Merlin comes up behind him, kissing softly at his neck.

"Hi," Merlin mumbles, slipping his arms around his waist. He likes when Mordred tilts his head for him, letting him nibble softly, "I see you brought everything to the couch."

"I-I thought the bed would be too forward." He says truthfully.

"Forward? Did you have... Intentions? Oh, Mordred, how naughty." Merlin teases, hands falling to Mordred's hips, "Now I'm wondering what we'd get up to."

Mordred turns and wraps his arms around Merlin's neck, bringing him into a kiss. He slowly backs him up against the counter, pressing his body against him. Merlin tugs at his lower lip with his teeth and it brings Mordred back to this morning.

He pulls away, looking at the neckerchief Merlin still has on, "You said I left marks on you."

Merlin chuckles, "You did," He unties the neckerchief and pulls it away, revealing a few bites marks. Most of them aren't that bad, but there's one at where his neck meets his shoulder that looks bruised far more than the others. Where Mordred bit, where Merlin breathlessly asked him to. He can remember the effect it had. He blushes but ducks down immediately, suckling at the mark softly. It's like Merlin falls apart under him by just that, leaning fully against the counter and holding onto Mordred, giving a shaky groan, "Fucking Christ, Mordred. I don't think you fully understand how remarkable your mouth is. Why aren't people busting down your door to proclaim their love?"

"Because I have locks." Mordred chuckles, fully amazingly confident with Merlin gripping at him, little gasps right in his ear. He may go a little drunk on that power. When he comes back up, Merlin looks  _ready_. Like he wants to grab him and kiss him roughly, bend him over the counter. Mordred cups his face in his hands and lets their lips meet softly.

Merlin actually whimpers, holding his wrists, looking at him a bit dazed when he pulls away, "You're gonna kill me with shit like that."

Mordred chuckles and gives him another quick kiss before backing up and leading him into the living room, "Just come on." He shoves the blankets out of the way to get to the actual couch cushions, and Merlin climbs into his lap.

"Okay. I'm here." Merlin grins at him.

Mordred takes him by the hips and moves him off, letting him fall to the couch before climbing on top of him, both of them smiling and situating themselves to be most comfortable. Merlin drapes a blanket over them and lets Mordred hide his face in the crook of his neck, put his mouth there to kiss and bite and lick.

When Merlin starts to grip at his hair and breathe harder, Mordred backs off even though he doesn't want to. And it takes him a minute to remember what he had planned here. The couch... And him and Merlin. Movies! That's right.

"W-We, we should uh... Watch a movie." He gets up on his hands and knees, hovering above Merlin, who touches at his abdomen under his shirt.

"Yeah... Pick one, put it in. It'll be fun."

Mordred gets up and just grabs a random case, putting the DVD in then turning off the lights. Merlin's gotten comfortable, getting himself together with pillows and pulling the rest of the blanket out from under him. Mordred goes back to laying on top of him when he gets beckoned to, and listens to the thumping of Merlin's heart under his ear.

He gets comfortable like that, listening to Merlin's heartbeat while Merlin runs his fingers through his hair. There's sexual tension that they're just letting hang between them, Merlin's socked foot running up his leg, hitching his own leg on Mordred's hip.

Mordred licks lazily at his neck, softly blowing on it after. Merlin hums softly, running a hand down Mordred's back, then up under his shirt. He traces slowly up his spine, taking his shirt with him as he goes. Mordred shifts slightly, trying to get to more of Merlin's skin. He drags their hips together, setting a hand on Merlin's thigh, breathing in deeply and biting at Merlin's jaw.

Merlin's grabbing at his hip to pull him closer, then taking his face in his hands, kissing him roughly, "Let me touch you."

Mordred groans, realizing Merlin's pushing his hip up, trying to sneak a hand in between them. He lifts his hips immediately, out of surprise, Merlin gripping him through his sweatpants and rubbing. He groans shakily into Merlin's mouth, rocking his hips against his hand, "Merlin, I--"

"What do you need, love?" Merlin presses a kiss to his cheek, then a series of them along his jawline.

"Just..." Mordred bites his lip and takes Merlin's hand, "Just wait. H-Hold on."

Merlin pulls away instantly, looking at him with round eyes, "Is this too much? Did I do something wrong? God,  _did I hurt you?_ "

"No! No," Mordred sits up and kisses him softly, "I-I just... We um, we can uh--"

"Mordred," Merlin touches his face, "If you don't want this, it's alright."

"No, I want this," Mordred promises, wetting his lips, "I-I was just thinking we could move into the bedroom...?"

A slow smile curves on Merlin's lips, "That's all you wanted?"

"A-Along with clothes coming off, yes." Mordred says shyly, feeling a bit like he's at square one again, all stutters.

"Then you should probably lead me to the bedroom, don't you think?" Merlin takes his hand, leaning in to bite his neck. Mordred can't keep back a groan and Merlin chuckles in approval.

Mordred squeezes his hand and stands, bringing him into his bedroom. He just lets himself go, because he wants this and Merlin wants this. God, he can  _see_  Merlin wants it. He takes his hips and brings them together, claiming Merlin's mouth in a kiss.

Merlin's hands tangle in his hair as their tongues touch, both of them sighing. Mordred grabs the hem of Merlin's shirt and pulls it up, taking it away. Merlin's hands grab at his shirt, getting it over his head.

"God, how lovely," Merlin starts to press kisses to his chest, setting his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging lightly, "Mordred."

"Do whatever you want to me." The sentence slips out and has Mordred blushing, but it's what he wants. Merlin smirks and takes them down slowly, letting Mordred step out of them.

He steers him over to the bed and has him lay down, going to hover over him. Mordred looks a little nervous, but very excited. He moves down and kisses along Mordred's chest, hand going to fondle him through his boxer-briefs. Mordred lets out a shaky breath and rolls his hips up, feeling Merlin lick at his stomach.

"Do you have anything, Mordred?" Merlin asks against his skin, looking up at him. Mordred shivers and reaches for his bedside drawers, fumbling to get the lube. Merlin smirks at how it's already been opened and used, "You really did have a good time when I told you to."

Mordred blushes a deep red and nods, arching his hips up. Merlin kisses his stomach before sitting up, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Mordred's underwear. He brings them down slowly, watching Mordred's cock bob up then obscenely fall to lay on his stomach with a light slap.

"Fuck," Merlin whispers, going down and mouthing at the underside, listening to the breathless noise Mordred gives, precome leaking from the tip of his cock. "God, Mordred."

"Merlin, please." Mordred just about begs, opening his legs with shaky thighs, "J-Just..."

Merlin leans down and places loving kisses to his thigh, working his way in, "Just relax, Mordred," He tells him, "I've got you."

Mordred takes a deep breath and lays his head back, letting his eyes shut as he focuses on Merlin touching him. He can hear Merlin's breathing and his own, the fiddle of the cap being opened on the lube. He braces for it to be cold, but it doesn't come. Merlin bites softly at his inner thigh, then kisses over it, making a soft contented noise.

He feels Merlin's long fingers against him, warm and slick and he takes a deep breath, smiling to himself. Merlin carefully slips a finger in, stilling whenever Mordred tenses, and gives kisses to his knees, thighs and hips. Then he moves back up, pressing his lips along Mordred's neck, nibbling softly as he starts to rub against his walls, find that place that'll make Mordred yell his name.

Mordred rocks his hips up, wondering what they probably look like right now. He turns his head and kisses Merlin, fingers going to run through his hair. Mordred groans, Merlin's finger passing by his sweet spot. "Merlin, please." He begs against his lips, inner muscles clenching.

Merlin sets another finger to him, kissing the corner of his mouth, "Relax, love."

Mordred whimpers when it slides in, pushing his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes closed. It burns, but Merlin shushes him softly, kissing at his neck, along his chest. He stills his fingers, letting Mordred get used to them.

"Fuck," Mordred mumbles, "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._ "

"What a naughty mouth. What I would give to listen to talk filthy to me." Merlin bites his jaw, starting to shallowly thrust his fingers, making Mordred squirm as he rubs over his sweet spot.

"Merlin, right there. God, please, I fucking need it." Mordred babbles, thrusting his hips down on Merlin's fingers. He probably looks like a whore, he thinks distantly, but doesn't care in the fucking slightest. Merlin's fingers are inside him, he's completely naked under him. And it feels  _good._ He moans and grabs at the waistband of Merlin's boxers, taking them down just enough.

Merlin lets his head fall to Mordred shoulder as he starts stroking him. He rocks his hips into his hand in time with the push of his own fingers. Mordred's spreading his legs more, muscles in his abdomen clenching and Merlin wants him so badly. He wants to feel him clench around his cock and groan into his mouth as he fucks him into the bed. He wants to hold his hips and feel the tightness of his legs around him as they move. He wants to push the sweaty hair back from Mordred's forehead lovingly and see his flushed cheeks and sleepy smile.

He bucks into his hand again, starting to rub at Mordred's sweet spot over and over, "You don't know how beautiful you are," He whispers, panting softly against his skin, "Fuck, you're getting closer, aren't you?"

Mordred closes around Merlin's fingers again, whining while his hips buck up, "S-So close. Merlin, please... J-Just take me, fuck me, I want it."

"You don't know how badly I want to, sweetheart. But that's for the next round." Merlin bites at his earlobe and chuckles when Mordred gasps.

"N-Next round? Oh, fuck." Mordred loves the idea of that, of rolling around in the sheets with Merlin for hours, just giving and receiving pleasure, mapping out each other's bodies. Mordred suddenly gets an image of being propped up on his knees with Merlin behind him, mouth on him, licking at him in all the right spots, with himself digging white knuckled at the sheets to keep from crying out Merlin's name. He groans and requests it out loud before he can even stop himself, and Merlin bites his neck.

Mordred cries out when he comes, squirming and giving cut off noises as he rides it out. Merlin's fingers slow, but still give him everything he needs. He pants and quickens his hand on Merlin's cock, loving the way he groans against him, then spills all over his stomach, adding to the mess already there.

Merlin gently removes his fingers, then kisses Mordred deeply, sighing contently into his mouth. Mordred misses the warmth of his body when he pulls away, but it's  only to right his underwear and grab a discarded shirt to clean up Mordred's stomach. He places a few kisses to his chest before laying down again, opening his arms.

Mordred cuddles in close and pulls a blanket over both of them. He smiles when Merlin holds him right against his side, and falls asleep shortly after, plans of a next round forgotten with Merlin nuzzling his hair and shutting his own eyes as well.

\--

In the morning, Mordred wakes to find himself alone. He frowns and gets up, pulling on his sweatpants. Maybe Merlin left late last night? He goes out to the living room, everything still in its place, Merlin's jacket and shoes still there.

He hears faint humming coming from the bathroom and follows it, peeking in the already cracked open door to see Merlin's silhouette in the shower. He's humming one of the songs Mordred sang at the cafe. Mordred chuckles softly and it seems to gain Merlin's attention.

"Mordred?" Merlin pops his head out, smile overcoming his features, "Would you like to join me?"

"A-Alright." He smiles back, waiting until Merlin closes the curtain again to strip away his sweats and pad over to the curtain. He nervously draws it open and is met with a wonderfully naked and wet Merlin, grinning at him.

"I knew you looked cute in the morning," Merlin tells him and takes his hand to help him in, "Morning, love." He takes Mordred's face in his hands and kisses him, feeling hands rest on his wrists. When he pulls away, Mordred looks like he wants more but says nothing about it, as always when he isn't all twisted up in pleasure. But he's half hard and still holding Merlin's wrists.

Merlin smirks at him but Mordred blushes, letting him go, "I... I've never showered with anyone before."

Merlin's smirk softens and he grabs the body wash, pouring some into a wash cloth, "Then let me show you how much fun it can be."

Mordred chuckles softly as Merlin starts to wash him up. Down his shoulders and up his neck, dotting his nose with suds - which makes Mordred laugh and clear it away  - before gliding down his abdomen. Merlin skims the fingers of his other hand over the head of Mordred's cock, causing a little jerk forward. He kisses Mordred's cheek and steps closer, nuzzling his jaw while he runs the cloth down his back. Mordred snakes his arms up and wraps them about his shoulders, not wanting Merlin to move away.

Merlin rubs the washcloth over Mordred's back, biting softly at his earlobe while Mordred hardens to fullness between them. He lets the wash cloth drop and moves his soapy hands down, cupping Mordred's ass.

"O-Oh." Mordred bites his lip, trying not to rock up against him.

"Isn't this fun?" Merlin whispers, kneading his cheeks, bringing them closer together. Mordred moves a hand into his soaked hair and breathes out slowly, "You can ask for things, love. It's alright."

Mordred looks at him, lip pulled tight between his teeth. He lets it go and rocks forward just a bit, "M-Merlin..."

"I love how shy you are," Merlin kisses him softly, then slips to his knees, looking up at Mordred's very round eyes, "Is this what you want?"

Mordred runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back, "Please."

Merlin grins up at him before holding Mordred at the base and taking the tip of his cock between his lips. Mordred gasps and holds back bucking forward into the slick warmth of Merlin's mouth, watching his lips stretch as he takes him in inch by inch.

"Oh, fuck. _Merlin_." Mordred groans as Merlin starts to suck, gently bobbing his head. Mordred can't help when he moves a hand to Merlin's cheek, feeling his cock slip in and out of his mouth. It runs a shiver down his spine and he feels Merlin's hand creep back to his ass, delving between his cheeks to rub at his hole. Mordred presses forward a bit, biting his lip hard, "D-Don't, I'll come too soon."

Merlin moans around him, feeling around with his tongue. Mordred rests his head back against the wall and pants, water making everything feel too hot. Merlin strokes gently along his hole, pressing the tip of a finger in. Mordred groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, hearing his heart beating in his ears.

He starts to moan Merlin's name, making a broken noise when Merlin's finger slips all the way in, starting to rub him in all the right ways, "Merlin, it's too much. I-I can't... God, it's so early for this." But he rocks forward into Merlin's mouth and back against his finger, shuddering with pleasure.

Merlin pulls off, hand taking over, "I want you to come for me, Mordred. I love seeing you when you come."

Mordred groans at his lowered, rough voice and looks down at him, lips swollen and blown pupils. His cock is hard between his legs and Mordred wants to sink to the floor as well and seat himself in Merlin's lap. He groans loudly when there's another finger working inside him, pumping insistently.

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna come. Merlin, I can't--" Merlin takes him into his mouth again, paying attention to the tip of his cock, leaking precome.

He cries out, Merlin's fingertips pressing just right to his sweet spot and he's coming down Merlin's throat, rutting against him and panting. He feels dizzy as he comes down from the high and Merlin's wiping his chin and gently slipping his fingers from Mordred.

"O-Oh, my God. Merlin, you--God, you didn't have to--" Mordred gets cut off by Merlin's lips, pressing to his hungrily, pulling him into a slow and dirty kiss. Mordred feels breathless.

When he pulls away, Merlin's pulling him fully under the spray of the shower. Mordred feels Merlin's cock pressing against his hip, "God, just let me..." He's given blowjobs before, he wants to show Merlin how good he can be. He goes to get on his knees, return the favor but Merlin's pressing him against the wall, pinning him there.

"No, love. I wanna wait. We can talk about how I'm going to fuck you over breakfast." Merlin's got that rough edge to his voice still and it makes Mordred's whole body shiver. After Mordred's hair has been washed, they get out and dry off, dress scantly clothed and have breakfast.

Merlin is true to his word.

Mordred would have never thought he'd be sitting in his underwear at the table, a deep blush on his cheeks while someone talks openly over pancakes about how they want to put him on his back and hoist up his legs.

And Merlin's smirking at him the whole time.

"I think it'd be fantastic to rim you, though. Defintely." Merlin says, "You're hard right now, aren't you?"

"About to burst." Mordred admits, glancing to the bulge in his boxer-briefs. He also never thought he could be so turned on and embarrassed at the same time.

"Do you want me to take care of it, baby?" Merlin sets his fork down.

"N-No... I want... There-There's something that I want to try. Maybe?" Mordred wrings his hands. _I haven't even taken it out of the box yet, and I want to show him?_  Mordred swallows thickly, then takes a drink of the orange juice.

"What is it?" Merlin asks, leaning forward slightly.

"I--It was a gift. After I came out, my aunt Morgause went a little crazy," He sees Merlin's expression filled with concern, "In a good way, though. I think. She totally accepted it, and then her and Morgana, she's like my big sister, went and bought it and... I don't know why I'm giving you a whole fucking story, maybe just to say I didn't get it myself."

Merlin chuckles and Mordred rolls his eyes, getting up and heading to his bedroom. He can hear Merlin follow. He opens his closet and reaches up to the top shelf, shivering at Merlin's hands running up his sides. He pushes a few things out of the way and grabs the box in the corner, all dusty. He holds it in his hands for a few moments, then turns to timidly show Merlin.

Merlin brushes away the dust and then blushes a bit himself, "Your aunt and sister got you a sex toy?"

"You should have seen the note. 'To get you ready for the cock, Momo. Good luck'. Most embarrassing birthday ever." He chuckles along with Merlin, wiping a little dust off the sides.

"'Momo'?"

"Shut up."

Merlin smiles so big, it's worth the nervousness he's feeling. Merlin looks over the box, "And you haven't played with it? Not even opened it, by the looks."

"I-I'd think about it sometimes, but I just never did."

"Well, we'll soon change that, yeah? You're a little kinky, you know that?" Merlin smirks, tugging him over to the bed. They sit down and Merlin fiddles with the box, getting it open. He presses it into Mordred's hands, "Well, it's your present. Take it out."

Mordred feels the heat on his cheeks when he reaches in, sliding the toy, the remote, the batteries and instructions out. Merlin looks mischievous.

"What?"

"I've already got an idea."

Mordred wonders how he got to this.

\--

Mordred very, very much wonders how he got to this.

They're in a cab on their way to Merlin's, Merlin wearing Mordred's clothes. He likes that, but can't think about how cute it is when they've actually put the toy to use. Right now. Inside Mordred.

Merlin has the remote, god help him, but he hasn't used it yet. It's in his pocket, so Mordred doesn't know when he would push a button. It's already driving him insane. He has hard before, but now that he's got something right up against his sweet spot, Mordred feels like a time bomb.

And Merlin's  _loving_  it.

He's holding Mordred's hand in his, rubbing his thumb affectionately over it, that smirk still there and holding strong. Mordred wants to kiss it off or - he thinks while another blush tints the tips of his ears - put it to good use on his cock.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Merlin asks him, hand in his pocket moving, and Mordred braces to bite back any noise he might make.

When it doesn't come, he lets out a deep breath, "Y-Yes. Fine, thanks."

"Mm," Merlin looks out the window of the cab and looks nonchalant at various things. That's when Mordred feels the toy start to vibrate like mad. Mordred gasps, then bites down on his lip, gripping the edge of his coat and Merlin's hand. Merlin looks back like he's not doing anything at all, "Did you see something you liked at that shop we went past?"

"I've heard they've got c-cards for people who want to tell other people they're an  _extreme ass_." Mordred says through gritted teeth, his legs closing tightly, trying not to rock his hips. More movement means more stimulation, and the bumps in the road aren't helping a thing.

"Sounds like fun," Merlin chuckles, then tells the driver to pull over, that they'll walk the rest of the way. It's like Merlin can hear his goddamn thoughts about too much movement. Merlin pays the man, and Mordred wants to scream as he gets out of the cab, "Cheers."

Merlin takes his hand again as they begin to walk, Mordred breathing a bit heavily, trying so hard not to make noise, when the vibrations stop. His legs shake a bit, and he looks over to Merlin, "This was not a good idea."

"Really? This is rather enjoyable, I think." Merlin smirks at him, squeezing his hand.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a fucking toy inside you!" Mordred whispers frustratingly into his ear. Merlin gives him a quick zing of sensation for it, making him start.

"I love how mouthy you get when you're angry, babe." He tells him smugly, "And excellent choice of words."

Mordred blushes furiously and keeps walking, holding back whimpers every time Merlin teases with the remote. When Mordred can't take it anymore he pulls Merlin into a slim alleyway between two buildings, pressing him up against the brick.

"I can't fucking do this, I'm going mad." His head falls onto Merlin's shoulder and he moans openly when the vibrations start again.

"It's alright, love." Merlin kisses his hair, feels Mordred rocking his hips even though they're not touching his own.

"I should have never shown you it, damn it," He bucks forward, heart pounding in his ears, "Oh, fuck."

Merlin touches his face, holding him closer. He whispers into his ear, "I wanna get on my knees for you so badly."

Mordred shudders, "It's mid-day."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting you." Merlin licks at his ear and Mordred is done. He pushes on Merlin's shoulder and lets him get to his knees, undo his coat then his jeans. They do have some cover, wooden crates and a bin, but Mordred shakes with arousal and anxiety.

"You're such an ass." Mordred tells him through gritted teeth, bracing his forearm on the brick then laying his head against it. Merlin takes him out through the slit in his boxer-briefs and he hisses at the contrast of cold air and the warmth of Merlin's hand around him.

"Gonna punish me, love?" Merlin smirks up at him, breath ghosting over the leaking tip of Mordred's cock.

"You think I'm this innocent, awkward thing. And I am, truthfully. But I'm a massive whore in my head." Mordred pushes forward, bumping against Merlin's bottom lip.

"Tell me." Merlin requests, taking him between his lips, sucking softly at the tip.

Mordred takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed or this is going to be very quick, "Believe me, Merlin, you do not want to know."

Merlin pulls off, going to lick at the underside. He looks up at Mordred, who's sporting a deep blush, "I want to know. I want you to punish me."

Merlin stars to suck him in earnest and Mordred tilts his hips forward just a little more, pressing into Merlin's mouth, "You really wanna know?" When Merlin moans around him, he tries to think past the haze of arousal. He's fantasized about Merlin before, various places and positions and switching out top and bottom. He had a particularly rough fantasy after he came home from running, where Merlin starred as bottom, both of them on their sides while Mordred fucked into him, holding around his throat.

He shakily tells Merlin about that.

Merlin digs into his pocket and takes out the remote, pressing a button for the speed and vibrations to intensify. Mordred whines and starts to rock his hips, Merlin letting him gently fuck his mouth, encouraging it with how he matches it with the bobbing of his head.

Mordred comes down his throat, shuddering and rutting his hips forward, groaning Merlin's name. Merlin's lips look so fucked out when he pulls off and tucks Mordred away. He slides up the wall and kisses him, bringing him so their bodies align.

Mordred whimpers, twitching all over, "Merlin,  _please_. T-The toy."

"Oh! Sorry, love." Merlin fumbles with the remote and shuts it down, then rests their foreheads together, "I want you to do that."

"What?" Mordred asks, dazed and wildly oversensitive.

"I want you to fuck me like in your fantasy," Merlin rubs up against his hip, hard and wanting.

Mordred finds himself nodding, dipping his head to kiss at Merlin's neck, then Merlin grabs his hand and pulls him from the alleyway.

"I want it right now." Merlin tells him, licking his lips.

\--

It's a true mess of scattered clothes when they get into Merlin's flat. Merlin's moaning desperately as they kiss and try to navigate to his bedroom. Mordred stops him, holding his face and kissing him deeply.

When he pulls away, he whispers, "Get ready for me, I'll be will you shortly."

Merlin gets into bed and slips away his clothes, tugging at his cock a few times to relieve pressure before he finds lube in his beside table. He turns on his side and slicks up his fingers, teasing himself before he presses one in.

When Mordred comes back, he's met with the sight of Merlin, looking a bit flushed with two fingers rocking in and out of him. He sheds his clothes and gets on the bed, running his fingertips over Merlin's hipbone.

Merlin looks back at him, withdrawing his fingers, "Lay down, Mordred. Position me how you want."

"You're perfect," Mordred tells him, settling down next to him and pulling the blanket over them. He kisses the back of his neck, "Are you sure about this?"

"I want this so badly right now." Merlin says, scooting back toward him. Mordred puts a hand on his hip.

"Condom? Lube?" He asks quietly, running his thumb back and forth over Merlin's skin.

Merlin rummages around in his drawer again, pulling out a gold packet and passing it back to Mordred with the bottle of lube. Mordred bites his lip and sets himself up, rolling on the condom after he's opened it and adding lube to himself for good measure. He presses the tip against him, nuzzling Merlin's hair.

"Are you ready?" He whispers, feeling Merlin press back against him, "Okay, okay." He swallows thickly while he gently pushes in, feeling Merlin intake a shaky breath. He stops, worrying his lip for a moment, "You alright, Merlin?"

"J-Just topped for too long, I suppose. Didn't have time to spread out and make a show of anything." Merlin tells him, shifting a bit, "Keep going. I like this,"

Mordred places delicate kisses to his shoulder and the back of his neck while he works himself in, bringing Merlin's body flush up against his after. Merlin breathes in and out slowly, taking Mordred's hand and bringing it around to rest on his chest. Mordred comes in closer, letting him use his other arm as a pillow. Merlin closes his eyes and cants his hips back, "Mordred."

Mordred pulls out slowly, breathing against the back of Merlin's neck, causing goosebumps. He pushes back in, groaning softly at how fitted Merlin is around him. They start to rock together, Mordred's hand moving down to grip his ass, making Merlin moan.

"Oh, Mordred. Good, good. Speed up." Merlin urges softly, pressing back against him again.

Mordred bucks into him a bit harder than before, closing his eyes to concentrate on making Merlin feel good, listening if he breathes out a request. Mordred wants so badly to please him right now, to go all the way. He moves in quicker ruts, the bed shifting softly with them.

Suddenly Merlin jerks and cries out and it knocks the air out of Mordred, filling him with concern. "Fuck!" A laugh bursts from Merlin, and again as he talks, holding Mordred's hand, "I forgot how sensitive I am."

Mordred smiles widely against his skin, rubbing his hand along his cheek, spreading him farther open, "Fucking lunatic. Whatever happened to you fucking me into a bed, huh? Putting me on my knees, eating me out?"

Merlin whines, panting as Mordred works his hips harder, "I-It went away for a moment when you told me ab-about your hand around my throat. I'm still gonna fuck you until you scream."

Mordred digs his fingers into the flesh of Merlin's ass and pushes into him again, becoming rougher with him, "Yeah, but not right now."

Merlin pants, rocking back against Mordred and clutching at the bed sheets. He's mumbling obscenities, leaning his head back to stretch his neck, "M-Mordred," He takes his hand, dragging it up so it settles around his neck. Mordred stutters in his movements, slowing down, "No, no! Please, I want it."

Mordred bites his lip and tests a little squeeze around his throat. Merlin groans and his inner muscles tighten around Mordred's cock as he grinds back. He can feel Merlin getting closer, hand not with Mordred's going down to fist his own cock.

He drives into him roughly, squeezing his hand every time Merlin lets out a breathy 'please'. Merlin comes first, shuddering and squirming in Mordred's arms, letting Mordred fuck into him until he's coming too, biting at his shoulder.

After Mordred gently pulls out and slips off the condom, tying it with shaking hands and letting it fall into the bin next to the bed, Merlin's chuckling hoarsely, sleepily. Mordred smiles fondly and helps him onto his back, dipping in immediately to kiss and lick lovingly at Merlin's throat.

"You're fantastic, love." Merlin whispers, running his fingers up and down his sides, getting him sticky with come. Mordred nuzzles his cheek then falls to the side again.

He takes Merlin up into his arms again, kissing his forehead, "You're brilliant."

Merlin chuckles and hugs himself closer, "Are you gonna take care of me tomorrow when my ass is sore?"

"I'll get you a pillow," Mordred tells him and Merlin 'aww's. He smirks, "To bite on while I lick it better."

Merlin shivers and gives a devious smile, "You've gotten so comfortable, I love it."

"I've gotten comfortable with you," Mordred tucks his fingers under Merlin's chin and brings him into a delicate kiss, tongues pressing and caressing, making their skin tingle. Mordred pulls away softly, "I really love it."

Merlin smiles, running his fingertips over the back of Mordred's hand, "Are we boyfriends yet, and do I need to do more flirting at the shop and more kinky shit at home before you finally say yes?"

"I-I... Yes. To the boyfriend part. Yes, I'm yours, you can have me." Mordred squeezes around his waist and Merlin pulls himself up, laying himself over Mordred's body.

"Good. I'm gonna try and be a cute boyfriend, okay? Don't laugh at me if I get all stupidly cliched sometimes." He mumbles into Mordred's collarbone.

Mordred rubs his back, skin hot and soft, "Like hearts in my coffee instead of smiley-faces?"

"Fuck, I should have done that before."

"God, just go to sleep, Merlin."

"Okay, boyfriend."

Mordred chuckles, wrapping both his arms around Merlin.

\--

Mordred takes care of him the next day just as he said he was going to. A nice breakfast, a few kisses, morning television and a good rimming that leaves Merlin shaking. They do a little laundry, Merlin teasing Mordred by pressing him up against the vibrating washing machine and fondling his ass.

They're happy.

Merlin meets Morgana and Morgause a few days later over lunch - they freak out - and Mordred formally meets Arthur. Gwen is excited that they're finally official, and makes them a cake. But Arthur's there so it ends up saying 'congrats on the sex'. They don't mind.

Merlin is true to his word and takes Mordred, just the way he said he was going to, on Valentine's Day, the most cliched thing Mordred's ever known. Merlin touching thoroughly, soft and rough and making him cry out his name. He refuses from letting Merlin tell him he loves him for the sake of their relationship becoming an awful teen movie.

But when Mordred comes to the next morning, sore and happy, Merlin peppering kisses to his face, it gets said. Over and over again. Mordred never thought this would happen from just a little coffee shop, a mutual crush, and some stuttered out flirting.

He's glad it happened, though. He's glad his crush was obvious, and Merlin's even more so.


End file.
